Forbidden
by fangirlmaylin
Summary: Yoshimori is in love with someone he shouldn't be. When everyone finds out who he loves, Yoshimori reacts drastically. Will Masamori be able to bring back his wayward brother? Yaoi! BoyXBoy love don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Kekkaishi fanfic! Sadly I don't own it, Tanabe Yellow owns this wonderful story.

Gen did not die in my story!

A young Tokine barely heard the small sobs coming from the other side of the wall. With a slight worried frown on her face, Tokine climbed the tree and jumped down onto the other side of the wall and saw a young Yoshimori crouched along the wall crying into his arms. Tokine went towards him and sat next to Yoshimori.

"What's wrong Yoshi?"

He looked up at her with big, sad eyes.

"M-masamori l-left."

Tokine looked shocked.

"Why did he leave?"

Yoshimori sobbed harder and held up his hand, showing her the mark that claimed him as the heir of the Sumimura family. Tokine's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh Yoshi I'm sorry."

"Tokine it hurts so bad. I l-love him and he h-hates me!"

Tokine pulled Yoshimori into a big hug. She felt the warm wetness of his tears and her heart clenched at the pain her little brother, in everything but blood, was feeling.

"I'm sure Masamori doesn't hate you. He's just frustrated that he isn't the heir like he thought he would be."

Yoshimori sniffled gently, "Really Tokine?"

She smiled widely at Yoshimori, "I'm sure Yoshi."

Her honest words were rewarded with the brightest smile Yoshimori had ever or would ever give her.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Kekkaishi Mr. Tanabe Yellow does. I'll try to not make them too OOC but I can't help it.

~Timeskip 8 years~ (That means Yoshi is 14 yrs old!)

"Dammit Gen! Why did you have to take that Ayakashi! I almost had it!"

Gen smirked at the Chief's adorable little brother, "Sure you did Yoshimori."

Yoshimori's face screwed up in anger "Shut up you smug bastard!"

"I happen to have been bor..." began to say Gen.

"How about you both shut up," said an irate Tokine.

"Fine Tokine." sighed a pouting Yoshimori.

"Very well Yukimura." said Gen with a small smirk. _He looks cute with a pout._

"Good now lets go home."

Hakubi and Madarao surprisingly kept their comments to themselves. The five of the walked in silence until they reached the road where Gen would usually leave.

"Well see you at school Gen."

"Hm. Very well Yukimura."

Before Gen could leave, his phone rang.

"Hello. What is it Chief?"

"*I need you to come over to the Sumimura home now.*"

"Yes sir."

Gen turned towards Yoshimori and Tokine, who had already begun to walk home.

"Hey! The Chief wants us to go to Yoshimori's house."

"You mean the bastard is here!"

Tokine looked at Yoshimori blankly, "Obviously he is Yoshimori. Come on Gen said Masamori wanted us there now."

"Fine," sighed Yoshimori.

They ran across the roofs as fast as they could. Neither Gen of Tokine noticed how Yoshimori's eyes were dimming. All the memories that he had been trying to suppress were coming back.

~Flashback~

A very young Yoshimori was watching in awe as his big brother practiced his moves. Yoshimori sat there thinking about things as only a little boy could. _I love big brother! He's so cool and awesome, not like the other guys. And he's not an icky girl. I hope mommy doesn't bring home a little sister. _Yoshimori sighed. _My head hurts!_ He noticed that Masamori was closing all the scrolls he had borrowed from Grandfather's room. Yoshimori jumped up and ran over to go help Masamori.

"Thanks Yoshi."

Yoshimori blushed at the nickname his father had given him. He looked up and glared at his big brother.

"My name is Yoshimori! Not Yoshi!"

Masamori chuckled at his brother's adorable pouting face.

"Now now **Yoshi** there's no need to pout."

"I'm not pouting!" yelled Yoshimori before mumbling, "I'm glaring at you."

Masamori ruffled his brother's hair.

"Of course you were."

Yoshimori squealed before giggling as Masamori picked him up and started tickling him.

"Ha ha! S-stop big brother! I can't breathe!"

Their combined laughter rang across the evening sky.

~End Flashback~

Yoshimori let the wind wipe the tears gathering at his eyes. Luckily they were gone before they arrived at their destination. Masamori stood at the door and calmly said, "Good you're here." He turned around and led them to the dining room where the entire Night guard was waiting for them. As soon as the three of them sat down Masamori began to speak.

"We," he gestured to the Night Guard, "are here because we have recently acquired some intel on a group calling itself the Kokuboro. From what we have gathered, they are trying to steal the power of the Karasumori site. We will be sending guards with you three every night."

They all were waiting for Yoshimori to jump up and scream some profanity at his brother. He shocked them by nodding once before silently getting up and leaving the room. Masamori looked with wide eyes as his normally exuberant little brother agreed with something he had said. _From what Dad has told me, anytime Grandfather tries to tell him what to do Yoshimori usually gives him hell until Grandfather hits him._ Yoshimori was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't notice the looks that he was getting as he left. _Why did he have to come back now. I was beginning to get over him._ Yoshimori arrived at his room and silently entered it. With a sigh he flopped down on his bed and stared at the almost full moon glinting in the dark night sky. _Dammit! Why do I have to be such a freak! Why do I love Masamori as more then a brother!_


	3. Chapter 3

Tanabe Yellow owns Kekkaishi, if I did Gen would not have died!

After Yoshimori had left Tokine and Gen, after giving each other wary glances, left for their own homes. The rest of the Night Guard each left to do their own thing. Some went to go train, others stayed and chatted, and a few went to the rooms where they would sleep. Masamori sighed before leaving to talk with his Grandfather in private.

Sen had decided not to attend the meeting, he didn't want to see Gen. So he had sat on the roof and watched the moon, remembering all the time he had spent with Gen. _Damn. If I see him again I have to apologize._ He noticed a movement in his peripheral vision. Sen watched from the shadows as Yoshimori went into his room. He was able to see through the window as Yoshimori flopped onto the bed. After awhile Yoshimori got up and began to slowly undress. Sen's blush was becoming darker as Yoshimori took off another piece of clothing. He jumped when he heard Gen's familiar voice ask, "What are you doing?"

~A few minutes ago~

Gen had been heading home when his nose picked up a scent that he thought he would never smell again. _I smell Sen but where is he?_ He looked around before seeing a flash of yellow in the shadows of the houses' roof. Gen silently jumped over to where Sen was and watched as a delicious blush was growing on Sen's cheeks. "What are you doing?"

Before Sen could say anything Gen's eyes went to where Sen had been looking. He smirked before saying, "Although he is beautiful , not only would the Chief kill you, but also Yoshimori likes the Yukimura girl."

Sen's blush grew deeper before he sighed in disappointment. He jumped to his feet in shock as he realized who he was talking to.

"Ah! What the heck Gen!" exclaimed Sen before frowning. "What do you mean that he's beautiful. I wasn't looking at him." _But obviously you have been. Eh? I sound like a jealous girl! Gen's not even important to me so why did I ask that! Agh!_

Gen smirked, as if he could read Sen's thoughts, before pulling Sen into his arms. Sen blushed and shivered as Gen murmured into his ear, "Being here with Yoshimori has taught me how to feel. Because of him, now I know that those weird feelings I got every time I saw or even smelled you back then meant that I loved you. As much as I admire Yoshimori's beauty, he cannot compare to you Sen." Sen stared in shock at Gen, the same Gen who he had once hated with a passion, said such wonderful things to him. Sen almost melted as he felt Gen's lips on his neck.

"Can you love this monster Sen?"

Sen jumped out of Gen's embrace and turned to glare at Gen. Gen felt his heart break at Sen's refusal when he heard Sen's melodious voice scold him.

"Don't you ever call yourself a monster Gen! Just because you're half Ayakashi does not mean anything! I will not stand for the person I love to hate himself!"

Sen paused in his tirade as he realized what he had let slip. Once again Sen was being held by Gen, but this time Gen had Sen pinned to the roof. Sen tried to struggle but Gen had Sen's slim arms locked in his large hands and was straddling the smaller Sen.

"So you do love me."

Sen shivered at the deep, husky voice and warm air that blew into his ear. He blushed and shyly nodded his head after awhile.

"Good," said a triumphantly grinning Gen.

Neither noticed Yoshimori watching the soon-to-be lovers snuggling in the moonlight. He sighed wistfully before closing the blinds on his window and tried to go to sleep. _I wish I could be with Masamori like that, but I doubt he would ever want me like that._

_**Btw I know Gen is OOC but my imagination ran away from me. -_-**_


	4. Chapter 4

Tanabe Yellow owns Kekkaishi, I own naught but my imagination and this plot. Yoshimori is kinda OOC so please do tell if it's too off.

The Night Guard had settled in as well as they could in the week that they had been there. Right now most of them were eavesdropping on the Chief's grandfather scolding Yoshimori.

"Boy why are you acting so odd! Today I got the fifth, do you hear me fifth, call from your teacher asking if there is a problem at home! Apparently you have actually stayed up and remained in class every day this week! What has gotten into you boy!"

Yoshimori, instead of yelling like his grandfather, calmly responded

"I apologize Grandfather. I would have thought that my behavior was pleasing to you. Have you not always scolded me for my lazy and slacking ways?"

Shikemori looked shocked at the blank look in his grandson's eyes. _Suji, Toshimori, Masamori, and I are worried about Yoshimori. He only seemed to talk to that damned Yukimura girl, those boys from Masamori's unit, Gen and Sen I think, and Madarao. _Yoshimori realized that his family and school mates were worried about him, but he couldn't comfortably talk with them without letting something slip. Only Gen, Tokine, Sen and Madarao knew his secret.

~Flashback 4 days ago~

It was Sen's turn to go on patrol with the Chief's brother, the Yukimura girl, and his boyfriend Gen. All three of them were worried about Yoshimori because he had become abnormally quiet and serious. They had endured three days without hearing or seeing Yoshimori's usual lively spark. Finally Madarao had had enough. With an angry tick mark pulsing at his head Madarao yelled at Yoshimori.

"Yoshi what the hell is wrong with you!"

Yoshimori didn't even look at him when he apathetically said, "Nothing."

Madarao twitched more violently. "Obviously it is NOT nothing because you're never this quiet and passive or obedient!"

Gen and Tokine silently agreed with Madarao. Sen didn't know Yoshimori that well so didn't know what to think. They stopped moving almost as soon as they arrived and confronted Yoshimori together.

Tokine went up to him and said, "Yoshimori, we've known each other since we were little. Please tell me what's wrong."

Next Gen said gently, "You can trust us Yoshimori. We're your friends. We want to cheer you up like you have for us. Because of you I was able to finally get together with Sen."

Yoshimori slowly looked up and saw the concerned faces of his friends. When he saw how truly worried they were tears started falling from his eyes.

"I'm sorry you guys. But you wouldn't understand!"

"Of course we wouldn't understand. You haven't told us anything." said Hakubi while rolling his eyes.

Tokine was about to smack Hakubi on his head when Yoshimori responded with a sad smile.

"Remember when we were little Tokine and Masamori had left?"

Tokine nodded, "Yeah, you were crying because you thought Masamori didn't love you. What does that have to do with all of this?"

"Well I realized when I was older that I wasn't normal. I noticed that unlike other guys I didn't really like girls. I figured that eventually I would, after puberty or something." Yoshimori paused and blushed a little when he spoke again. "So I pretended that I liked Tokine as more then a sister. But deep down I knew t-that I liked b-boys."

All five of them were shocked about Yoshimori's revelation. There eyes widened when Yoshimori began to speak again.

"What's worse I knew deep down, since I was little, that I loved Masamori. That's why because now that he's here it lets me see how much of a freak I am. I mean how many people love their own brothers as more then family!"

They all stared with wide eyes at Yoshimori's confession. Tokine couldn't stand watching her little brother cry and went up to him. Yoshimori wept harder as he felt three pairs of arms wrap around him and two bodies curl around his legs.

~End Flashback~

They had been on patrol for awhile and Gen was missing. Sen was really worried now because Gen usually never disappeared from his side unless he was fighting an Ayakashi and even then that didn't take more then awhile. Soon Yoshimori, Tokine, and Sen found Gen fighting a man with black hair in a black suit.

They heard Gen yelling, "I will never join the Kokuboro!"

"Well then Gen-kun I'm very sorry you decided that. We could have treated you very well but now I have to kill you!"

Sen had been texting Masamori when he froze at those words. Yoshimori saw the panic in Sen's eyes and decided to protect Gen before Sen did something stupid.

"Ketsu! Ketsu! Ketsu!"

Yoshimori jumped into the air and put Gen in a shield to protect him while he distracted the other man.

"Who are you!"

The other man smoothly said, "My name is Kagero. Who might you be?"

"None of your business!"

He gently but quickly lowered Gen to where Sen was. Before he realized it Yoshimori was almost hit by a flashing blade. _Shit I need to pay attention and make sure I don't get hit. _Yoshimori was moving faster than anyone had seen him move. While he dodged Kagero's swords, Masamori and the entire Night Guard had arrived. They saw an injured Gen in Sen's arms and an anxious Tokine trying to patch him up. Yoshimori had noticed their arrival and for a moment was distracted from his attacker. Kagero took advantage of Yoshimori's lapse in attention to stab Yoshimori with both of his swords. All of the people on the ground looked up suddenly at Yoshimori's cry of pain. Kagero was about to rip his swords out of Yoshimori when a voice stopped him.

"Kagero do you realize what you have there? You are currently killing the Kekkaishi of the Karasumori site. Don't kill him. Bring him to us."

Kagero sighed before conceding. The Night Guard and the others watched in horror as the clouds that had been gathering were revealed to be Ayakashi. What none of them had noticed was that the spots where Yoshimori's blood had landed were starting to glow a dull yellow. They all noticed, however, when the entire Karasumori site began to exude a bright, golden light. They watched in awe as the light destroyed all of the Ayakashi present. When all of the Ayakashi had disappeared, they remembered Yoshimori. They turned around and watched in terror as an unconscious Yoshimori began to fall towards the ground. Before any of them could move, the mysterious light caught the falling boy and cradled him all the way down. It gently laid the boy down before fading and shrinking underneath Yoshimori. _Was that Yoshimori's zekkai?_ Quickly Masamori picked up Yoshimori and started running towards the Sumimura home. _Don't die on me Yoshi!_


	5. Chapter 5

Tanabe Yellow owns Kekkaishi! I own my pen, my journal, this plot, but not this laptop! Masamori is OOC so -_-

Yoshimori was in a dark place. He couldn't hear or sense anything when a soft voice spoke to him.

*"Child you must wake up."*

Yoshimori looked around before asking, "Who are you? I am not asleep."

He couldn't see it but Yoshimori felt as if the voice speaking to him was smiling at him.

*"It matters not child. You are needed and cannot stay here."*

Yoshimori felt a wave of serenity sweep across him. He smiled softly and closed his eyes.

His eyes felt heavy but Yoshimori could hear a few voices around him.

"Please wake up Yoshi. I need to see your beautiful eyes filled with that fire that they usually hold."

_Masamori? What are you saying?_

"Gen why isn't he waking up?"

"His body is tired Sen. I probably would have died if Yoshimori hadn't jumped in. All we can do is wait for him to wake up."

_Heh you guys are lucky to have each other. You don't need to worry about me._

"YOSHIMORI! Y-you freaking idiot! Why did you do that! I don't want to lose my only b-brother."

_I'm sorry Tokine. Please don't cry for me._

~Timeskip a week~

Yoshimori finally opened his eyes. He stretched and yawned before shuffling out of his room. Yoshimori wobbled to the main room where he could hear his grandfather arguing with Tokine's grandmother.

"Your granddaughter is not the TRUE heir!"

"She is!"  
>"No she is NOT!"<p>

"Well at least my granddaughter will produce a new generation of Kekkaishi!"

"What is that supposed to mean Tokiko!"

"It means that your grandson is gay!"

Yoshimori cringed. Tokiko gasped once she realized what she had just blurted out. The whole house seemed to fall silent as the statement echoed throughout the house.

_Oh Kami the Old Man is going to kill me!_

"WHAT! No grandson of mine is or will ever be gay! When he wakes up I'll ask him and you'll see! Besides his only duty is to the Karasumori site and nothing else, not even relationships."

Yoshimori peeked into the room subtly and saw the regret in Tokiko's eyes and the anger in his grandfather's. Yoshimori quickly and quietly went back to his room and lay down in his bed. Within minutes Yoshimori came up with a plan. _I hope it works!_

It seemed like forever to Yoshimori as he waited for night to fall. Luckily nobody had come into his room during his long wait. Once the sun fell Yoshimori masked his presence as best as he could and snuck out his window. He didn't take any of his stuff except for a picture of his whole family, a picture of his friends, ans some yen that he had saved up. Yoshimori was glad that tonight was a new moon night an that none of the Night Guard or anyone else was guarding the Karasumori site at the moment. He ran and jumped swiftly until he reached the gates of his school. He cautiously scaled the gate and ran into the school. Yoshimori quietly ran down to where the hidden temple he had found as a child was located. He knelt in front of the traditionally decorated alter. He began to speak in a whisper to the spirit of Karasumori, "I no longer wish to stay in this town because I fear my grandfather's reaction to who I love. The only problem is that I'm duty-bound to stay and protect your power from any who would try to use it. What should I do?"

*"Child do not panic. What you must do is seal me within yourself."*

Yoshimori's eyes widened. "But what about your power? I don't want it!"

*"Child, just because you have my power does not mean you have to use it."*

"I guess but how do I seal it?"

*"Prick your finger and trace the symbols carved on the surface of the alter."*

Yoshimori did as instructed silently and watched in fascination as the room glowed. The bright white light sluggishly shrunk into an orb that sunk into him through the mark on his hand. He smiled sadly as he sensed the sudden disappearance of the Karasumori site's power. _Someone will have sensed that._

Every person that had spiritual power within the city felt a jolt that sent chills down their backs.

"THE KARASUMORI SITE!"

All of them raced towards the school from where they currently were, but none of them thought to check Yoshimori's room.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Kekkaishi since my name is not Tanabe Yellow. ^_^

The night was eerily quiet as everyone rushed towards the Karasumori site. When they arrived they could not feel the presence of the Karasumori spirit. They split up and searched the grounds to see if they could find any clues. After finding nothing they stood there pondering what could have happened when an out of breath Toshimori ran towards them.

"Masamori! Y-yoshimori isn't i-in his r-room!"

They all looked at the youngest Sumimura in disbelief.

"What!" roared an anxious Masamori.

Masamori's yell brought them out of their stupor and their faces grew grim as they speculated on what happened to Yoshimori. Almost immediately they began to vocalize their ideas.

"How did they sneak pass us?"

"Is Yoshimori okay?"

"What did they do to the Karasumori spirit?"

Suddenly Tokine yelped and held her hand against her chest.

"What's wrong Tokine?" Tokiko anxiously asked.

She flinched at the glare Tokine gave her. _She obviously has not forgiven me._ Tokine reluctantly opened her robe a bit to show the upper part of her breast and chest.

One of the Night Guard members asked impatiently, "Why are you showing us your breast?"

Tokine scowled at him before saying calmly, "This is where my houin was."

The same Night Guard said irritably, "And? How is that important."

Before Tokine could say anything Masamori interrupted.

"The houin is a mark that the heir in both the Yukimura and the Sumimura family gets marking them as the protectors of the Karasumori site."

_If the houin has disappeared then does that mean that there is nothing to protect anymore? That the Karasumori spirit is truly gone?_

They stayed there for a few more minutes before returning to the Sumimura compund to further discuss what could have happened. They spent hours talking but they couldn't think of a single plausible event. Toshimori as soon as he had arrived home went to his father and cried himself to sleep. Suji sat in his room with his youngest son worrying about his most rambunctious son Yoshimori. Shigemori sat alone in the kitchen remembering all the times he had yelled at his grandson for not being serious about being a Kekkaishi. Gen and Sen were up on the roof embracing each other and thinking about all the horrible things that could have happened to their friend. Tokine sat at her desk and quietly sobbed for her lost little brother. Masamori sat in his room going over plans and strategies while silent tears dripped down his face. Yoshimori smiled sadly with tears building at the corners of his eyes, looking towards where he knew his house was.

"Goodbye. I'm sorry."

In a flurry of jumps he was gone leaving the town he once called home without a trace.


	7. Chapter 7

HI! My name isn't Tanabe and my surname is not Yellow either, thus I do not own Kekkaishi. I'm introducing my amazing OCC Kashi!

_*"Talking through the mind"*_

*"Spirit talking"*

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Yoshimori had grown taller and a bit more muscular in the four years since he had left home. Now he worked in his dream job at a pastry shop as the head baker. He had actually gotten into a high school and he had graduated two months ago without Tokine's help. He still missed seeing them, fighting with them, and missed just talking with his family and friends. At least he still had Kara, the former Karasumori spirit to talk to.

"Hey Jirou you free tonight?"

Yoshimori turned around and smiled at one of the bakers. The baker blushed at the smile his boss was giving him.

"Sorry Kashi but I can't."

The baker pouted in a cute manner.

"Why not Jirou? In the year that you've worked here I've never seen you go out, you always stay late experimenting on flavors and cakes."

Before the other could continue his rant Yoshimori chuckled, effectively mesmerizing Kashi.

"Alright Kashi. I guess I'll go with you just this once."

Kashi started jumping around excitedly, "Yes! You won't regret it! Let me just tell the others! We'll head out after work!"

Yoshimori smiled at Kashi's enthusiasm. "Alright just let me clean up over here."

*"I'm glad that you are going out Yoshimori. It's about time you had some fun."*

_*"I guess Kara."*_

*"What's the worst that can happen?"*

_*"Agh! Now you jinxed us! That's like tempting fate to make everything go wrong."*_

*"I'm sorry Yoshimori."*

_*"It's okay. All we can do now is wait to see what happens."*_

~Timeskip an hour~

Yoshimori had lost the people that he had come with almost immediately after they'd entered the club.

"Hey Handsome want to dance?"

Yoshimori turned around and smiled sweetly at the nasty creep who had asked him to dance.

"I'm sorry but I came here with my boyfriend and he gets jealous very easily."

Yoshimori silently made a shikigame that looked like a very big, intimidating guy.

"Hey babe. Miss me?"

Yoshimori hugged his shikigame with a smile, "Of course I did. Let's go dance."

Yoshimori laughed as he saw out of the corner of his eye the creep frozen in fear of his "boyfriend."

_At least now I can make better shikigame. Compared to the red-haired guy I used to make, this guy is way better._.

~At the club's entrance~

Masamori winced a little at how loud the music was but still entered the building. He was dressed in slightly loose blue jeans and a tight black shirt. Gen was wearing black cargo pants and a mesh undershirt with a black wife beater on top. Sen was more covered up, he wore gray skinny jeans and a blood red long-sleeved shirt, because Gen was very possessive and didn't like for people to look at Sen. Tokine was wearing a tight black and purple dress that didn't quite reach her knees. She sighed as Masamori immediately walked towards the bar and Sen dragged Gen to the dance floor. _Ugh this is __going to be a long night. Where are you Sochi?_

Tokine had decided that Masamori needed to relax and have some fun. Her boyfriend Sochi had suggested taking him to this club. She was hesitant at first but figured that she should give it a try. First she had asked Gen and Sen to go with her. After begging and finally convincing them, Tokine had asked Masamori to go with them. Masamori had been discharged as Head of the Night Guard, but he didn't care all he cared about was finding Yoshimori. Nobody had really gotten over Yoshimori's disappearance, but Toshimori and Masamori had been affected worse than the others. Masamori eventually gave in but he was determined not to enjoy it.

~Back on the Dance Floor~

Yoshimori was starting to enjoy dancing with his shikigame when he noticed two people that looked familiar. _That looks like Gen and Sen, but it can't be. _

"Sen why'd you pull me to the dance floor?"

"Because I wanted to dance with you." responded Sen with a face that screamed **Isn't that obvious.**

_Crap it is them! _Thought Yoshimori.

"Sigh I guess. But we shouldn't have left Tokine alone."

"Yeah well she's waiting for her boyfriend. And if she doesn't want to be alone she can go sit with Masamori."

Yoshimori gasped at these words. _Tokine has a boyfriend! Wait...they said that Masamori was here too. Shit I need to get out of here. _

Slowly Yoshimori left the dance floor, hiding behind his shikigame. He had made it to the bar, which was next to the door, when he noticed his brother. _Why is Masamori drinking? Why is he here?_ Yoshimori had almost passed the bar when a large hand grabbed his harm. Thinking that it was just a drunk creep trying to feel him up, Yoshimori turned around and snapped at the person holding him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! Let go of me before I..."

Yoshimori stopped as he realized who it was that he had yelled at. _M-masamori? Please let him be drunk and not realize it's me._

Masamori looked at him with clear eyes and Yoshimori was enraptured.

"Is that you Yoshimori?"

Yoshimori froze before saying, "Yoshi who? I don't know who you're talking about but my name is Jirou."

Masamori smirked at hearing his name. "You would change your name to second son Yoshi." _The Yoshimori I know would snap at me for insulting his idea. Let's see of you're really not my Yoshi._

Yoshimori blushed in his anger and yelled, "Stupid aniki! My name is brilliant! You can't..."

Yoshimori stopped talking as he realized that he had just given himself up as he saw Masamori's smirk grow.

_Damn me and my short temper!_

**I'm having issues coming up with ideas. TT_TT I do NOT want to discontinue this story so I'm asking for people to send some suggestions via reviews or PMing me. Please and Thank You! **


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Kekkaishi sadly, although if Tanabe Yellow decides to give it to me I wouldn't say no. :)

**Sorry for the delay, my imagination has been running low, but I'm getting it back slowly.**

***"**_Talking through the mind"*_

*"Spirit talking"*

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Masamori couldn't believe that this boy, _no man_, was his once annoying little to brother. He watched as Yoshimori mentally beat himself up.

Yoshimori looked up as he saw Masamori chuckle.

"What are you doing here anyways Masamori?"

Masamori hesitated before saying calmly, "The Yukimura girl dragged me and them," pointing to the moving Gen and Sen, "here to meet her boyfriend."

"Oh. That's nice. Uh I don't want to hold you up so I'll just be leaving."

Yoshimori tried to sidle away from the bar and his brother. Unfortunately Masamori's hand grasped Yoshimori's arm before he could move more than a foot. Yoshimori attempted to free himself from his brother's tight grasp all the while he blushed. _Ah, let go before I do something I'll regret!_

"Let go of me Baka-Aniki!"

"Why should I? I have been looking for you since you disappeared four years ago. Do you know how worried we all were when Toshimori came running to tell us you weren't in your room?"

Yoshimori looked down as his chest clenched tightly with guilt.

"I'm sorry Masamori, for worrying you guys but I can't go back."

"Why not?" asked Masamori incredulously.

Yoshimori looked down sadly, "But Gramps was so mad when Tokiko told him that I was gay and he didn't even know if it was true or not. He would kill me if he found out she was telling the truth."

Yoshimori was shocked when Masamori's arms wrapped around him and pulled him towards the strong muscled chest of his brother.

"Even if Grandfather disowned you, we would all still love you."

Yoshimori started crying gently. _You wouldn't say that if you knew that I loved you as something other than a brother._

Masamori was startled at the warmth he felt on his chest. _Why are you crying Yoshi? _

Yoshimori decided then that there was only one thing to do so that he could escape his brother and run away from his problems. _Again._ He slowly stood up on his tiptoes and gently pressed his lips against Masamori's. _Ahh his lips feel amazing. I should leave, his arms are loosening. _

Before Masamori could process what was happening Yoshimori pulled himself away and ran out of the club. _Did my little brother just kiss me? I didn't enjoy it, I can't have liked it. He's my brother. Why would you do this to me Yoshi?_

~Outside the club~

Yoshimori had run as fast as his legs could carry him. He finally collapsed against a wall in a dark alley. _I can't believe I kissed him! I need to leave this city,_

_*_"It can't be that bad Yoshi."*

_*"Yes it is. He knows I'm here now. He will tell the others and they won't stop until they find me."*_

*"So what are you going to do?"*

_*"I'm going to tell Kashi that I have to leave indefinitely and that he's in charge of the bakery now. But first I'm going to my apartment and taking everything that points to me having lived there."*_

*"Are you sure Yoshi? Wouldn't it be better if you just went home? I know you miss your family."*

_*"Yes, I'm sure Kara."*_

*"Very well."*

~Back at the club~

Masamori had gathered Gen, Tokine, Sen, and Sochi outside the club away from where others might hear them.

"I found Yoshimori." said Masamori bluntly.

"WHAT!"

"He was here at the club and I had him but then he," they were shocked to see a red tint creep across Masamori's usually stoic face, "he distracted me and ran away before I could stop him."

"So lets go find him. It can't be too hard he's probably still in the city." said Sochi.

Sen crouched down and closed his eyes, trying to sense Yoshimori's presence. They watched expectantly, waiting for a positive response.

Sen sighed dejectedly, "I can't sense him. Either he has lost his powers or he has gotten very good at hiding his presence."

Gen pulled Sen into an embrace and murmured words of comfort to his small love.

Tokine hugged Sochi tightly as a few tears ran down her eyes.

Masamori walked away before spreading out his power and summoned Kurohime.

*_"Can you find Yoshimori?"*_

_*"_I can try."*

Masamori stood in the dark waiting for Kurohime when he felt her come towards him.

_*"Report?"*_

*"I found him."*

Masamori smirked. _You can't hide from me little brother._

_*"Lead me to him."*_

Without telling the others what he had found Masamori leaped onto the roofs and ran across the sky with quiet "ketsu." He followed Kurohime to an apartment complex and stopped at the window she was hovering over. Masamori muttered a soft arigatou before dismissing her.

Inside of the apartment Yoshimori was scrambling around the rooms trying to stuff all of his possessions into a duffel bag. He never noticed the holder of his heart standing outside his window.


	9. Chapter 9

Kekkaishi is not owned by me but rather by Yellow Tanabe!

I would like to apologize for my long absence, but writer's block is not helped by preparing for AP exams or by deaths and births in the family. But I'm back and I will do my best to finish Forbidden. Thank you to tykimikk97 and the many others who helped push me through my writers block!

Yoshimori dropped the clothes in his hands.

*"What's wrong Yoshi?"* asked Kara.

There in his doorway of his apartment stood a person he had not expected to see ever again.

"M-mom what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

She stood at the doorway for a minute before quickly walking towards him. There appeared to be no emotion in her guarded brown eyes as she stared at him. From his perch outside the window Masamori's slightly inebriated mind took awhile to process that the woman that had abandoned their family and disappeared was standing in his brother's living room. He had to resist the urge to jump through that window to stand between his Yoshi and that woman all the while demanding answers from her. _Wait MY Yoshi? _He looked back at the scene in the room as a sigh escaped her lips.

"Yoshi I'm glad to see that you are well. I had heard from your father that you had run away. I also heard from a reliable source that you ran away because of your brother."

Masamori stilled at hearing these words. _Yoshi did you really run because of me?_

Yoshimori froze and looked at her in shock. _Kara how does she know that?_

She closed her eyes and said with a hesitant voice, "I'm glad that I found you before you disappeared again. There is something you should know; I think you are ready to know the truth."

Yoshimori looked at her warily, why would the mother that basically abandoned him and his brothers stand in front of him saying things about truths? He shifted as she moved to sit on his comfortable green couch. She rearranged her purple kimono as she sat and seemed to fidget for a few moments before settling down. She looked up, her brown eyes looked into Yoshimori's confused brown eyes.

"Yoshi did you ever why Masamori did not inherit the Houin mark when usually the eldest child becomes the heir?"

At her words both Yoshimori and the hidden Masamori inhaled sharply their attention caught. Sumiko clutched her lower abdomen, a bitter smile dancing across her usually controlled face; her eyes looking at something no one else could see.

"Your father and I had been married for a few months; your Grandfather," she spat out venomously, "was pressuring us for an heir. When I finally got pregnant he refused to let me go to a hospital despite your father's protests. I could not even go for check-ups like a pregnant woman should. I did not want my child to be born with complications at the house and risk him dying because we did something wrong. So when I went into labor I started walking to the nearest clinic while your father distracted your Grandfather. I could here the him yelling while Shuji calmly talked back to him as I walked out of the property. That was the most painful walk in my life, I was scared I would lose my child on the half mile trek to the clinic. I vaguely remember stumbling down the street in the evening, using buildings to propel and support myself. The contractions were coming more frequently, more sharper."

She paused for a second as tears came to her eyes as painful memories flooded her. Both Yoshimori and Masamori looked in shock at the woman that they had always seen as cold and emotionless. Sumiko snapped back into focus after a few minutes of soundlessly sobbing, and wiped the small droplets daintily with the corner of her kimono.

"The pain became so strong that I had to stop and catch my breath in a shallow alley. I was perhaps two blocks from the clinic when I felt something slide painfully from my body. I hesitantly looked down and saw the tiny, shriveled, blue body of the baby that had been in my womb."

Yoshimori looked astonished at her words. _How could the baby have been dead, Masamori is still alive and as far I know she had him the same year as their marriage? _*"Yoshi what if the baby wasn't Masamori?"* Yoshimori's thoughts jolted at Kara's words, but before he could comment his mother started talking.

"Apparently my child had died in my womb long before I had gone into labor. I could have known sooner and perhaps done something if your Grandfather had only let me see a doctor when we had first conceived. But it is a moot point now, you and Toshimori were born fine three years later without my having to go to a hospital."

Before she could continue Yoshimori burst out what had been haunting his mind as she told her story.

"Wait! I thought Masamori was born on that day. Dad told me a story similar to the one you are telling me, but the baby you gave birth to and brought home was Masamori! Are you trying to tell me that Masamori is not my brother!"

She gave him a small, sad smile and nodded minutely.

" I sat in that filthy little alley holding my dead baby for a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity. I felt like my world was collapsing all around me. The only reason I moved at all was that I heard a baby cry. At first I thought it was the ghost of my baby, but then I realized that it was coming from a shop's doorsteps. There laying in a hand woven basket was a sleeping baby wrapped in a homespun woolen blanket. I carefully disposed of the body of my baby and took the baby I had found in the alley. That baby was Masamori."  
>The room was quiet for a long awkward moment. Sumiko stood up and went towards Yoshimori and gently placed her hands on his face.<p>

"When I heard that you had run away because your Grandfather had denounced you for being a homosexual and in love with your brother, I knew I had to tell you the truth." She paused and let a small smile grace her elegant features. "Yoshi it's okay to love Masamori he is not your brother."

They both turned, bodies already set for a fight, when they heard the squeak of someone stepping into the living room. Yoshimori paled and Sumiko smiled as they both took in the sight of Masamori stepping in through the window, a serious look on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Kekkaishi is owned by Yellow Tanabe not me. -_-

I apologize in advance if the characters seem OOC and the plot seems weird.

Yoshimori gulped as he saw Masamori stand silently in front of him. His face stony while his eyes held a fire that Yoshimori had never seen in Masamori's eyes. Neither of the males noticed Sumiko quietly leave the room, a small smirk on her elegant face.

_Kara what do I do? He knows! What if he's disgusted by me because I'm a guy? Did he hear all of the conversation. Oh Kami! Kara why aren't you answering?_

As Yoshimori panicked internally Masamori studied the boy, no man that he had thought as his brother. He was taking in how much Yoshimori had grown since he had left the Sumimura house. Where once Yoshimori had been short and slender, he was slightly above average with a layer of sleek muscle that was emphasized by the tight emerald green shirt and black skinny jeans that he had worn to the club. Masamori felt a growl building up in his throat at the thought of other men ogling his Yoshi. _Where is this "my Yoshi" and growling coming from. It's not like I'm in love with him or he belongs to me. _Masamori froze as he realized that what he was feeling for Yoshimori was more than even an overprotective big brother should be feeling. _But he isn't my little brother is he._ A part of Masamori that he did not think he possessed was ecstatic at the fact that his mother, _no Sumiko,_ had revealed to both of them. _She must have known that I was outside at the window. She is too strong to not have sensed my power no matter how suppressed it might have been. And she probably already knew where Yoshi was because she couldn't have arrived at the same time as me if she was following me. Did she plan this in order for me to be here? _

Masamori broke out of his thoughts when he noticed Yoshi making a run for the door. He dashed to the door and slammed the partially open door and trapped Yoshi against it.

Yoshi had tried to escape while Masamori was apparently lost in thought, but he didn't take into account that Masamori was faster than him. Now he was being held between the door and Masamori. He tried to resist the urge to inhale the wonderfully dark musk that seemed to ooze from the man in front of him but Masamori was so close. His eyes fluttered as the subtle, enticing aroma of Masamori seeped into his soul creating a slow burn in the center of his body. Yoshimori didn't even realize that he had lent forward into Masamori, nearly burying his face into the black form-fitting shirt that covered a hard, muscled chest covered by scars marking many battles.

Masamori didn't know how to react to the smaller male leaning into him and sniffing his chest. When he heard Yoshimori give a faint moan that was barely audible, Masamori's control snapped. He lunged down and grabbed Yoshimori's perfect, pale pink lips with his own.

Yoshimori was faintly aware that he had made a sound, but his eyes grew when his brothers thin, warm lips covered his in a kiss that erased all thoughts from his mind. His eyes fluttered shut as he sank into the sensation that he had dreamed of for so long. He broke out of his pleasured daze when big, strong hands harshly pushed him away. Yoshimori looked up with tears in his eyes at Masamori. _I knew he would be disgusted with me. I can't believe I ever thought we would ever love me._

Masamori looked down at the flushed face of Yoshi and his slightly swollen lips. He panicked a little when he saw the tears in Yoshi's beautiful brown eyes. He gently wiped them away and pulled him into a small hug. At first Yoshimori's arms were limp but then they clutched Masamori's waist tightly.

"Yoshi I'm sorry."

Yoshi startled at these words, a hurt look appearing on his expressive face. Masamori shook his head.

"I'm not sorry that I kissed you. I'm sorry for never realizing that I was hurting you by not realizing your love."

Yoshimori, while ecstatic on the inside, mumbled softly, "It's okay."

"It's not okay Yoshi. I was always attracted to you but I thought that you would never love me as more than a brother. I knew that no one would accept us, especially since you became the heir of the Sumimura family. So I left to get away from the temptation of taking you as mine, and buried all of my feelings beneath layers of denial. Eventually I forgot I even had those feelings for you."

Yoshimori's heart thudded rapidly against his chest. The idea that the man he had loved since he was a child had loved him, or at least lusted after him, for nearly as long. A giant smile grew on his face, his eyes brightening into a crystalline state that sparkled in the living rooms dim light. Masamori felt a warm elation at creating that beautiful look on his beloved's face.

They spent the rest of the night reacquainting themselves with what they had missed in each others life for the last four years and all the years that they had been apart from each other. Neither noticed the faint glow emanating from Yoshimori.

*Within Yoshimori, Kara smiled a tiny cheshire grin; her plan could now begin.


	11. Chapter 11

La historia Kekkaishi es propiedad del Senor Tanabe.

Lol Kekkaishi is property of Mr. Tanabe.

Masamori groaned at the pain in his neck. _I dreamt that I finally got to be with him. _He felt a pang in his heart at the thoughts hidden behind his closed eyes. He tensed when he felt an arm and a leg wrap around his body, a head nuzzling his chest. His eyes shot open and his head snapped so fast he felt slightly disoriented. The pain in his heart that had grown exponentially since Yoshimori had disappeared, evaporated at the beautiful sight of his love cuddled up to him. _It wasn't a dream!_ Masamori couldn't contain his joy and squeezed Yoshimori with all his might.

"Hey I'm not a creampuff! You aren't gonna get anything sweet from squeezing me!"

Masamori chuckled quietly at Yoshimori's muffled, sleepy retort.

"You sure? I'm pretty sure I can get **something** from squeezing you."

Yoshimori shivered and blushed at the bigger males tone and leer.

"Pervert."

Masamori glanced at the digital clock on Yoshimori's t.v. that announced it was six in the morning.

"Ha ha. Speaking of creampuffs, don't you have a bakery to run?"

Yoshimori jolted as Masamori finished speaking.

"Crap! I gotta go! Stay here I'll get out of work at around five!"

Masamori watched in amusement as Yoshimori stumbled, rushing around changing into his uniform and running out the door. Masamori smiled briefly before summoning Kurohime,

"I need to find Sumiko."

The giant koi fish responded positively and waited for Masamori to get on before leaving. Masamori muttered a silent reminder to his spirit to shield them from the eyes of other people.

~Timeskip~

Masamori had been searching for nearly five hours when Kurohime stopped outside a hotel rooms balcony. He jumped onto the balcony and strode through the open doors into the room. Sumiko was sitting serenely on a love seat in her elegant jade kimono that had a faint dragon pattern that swirled across her body.

"I'm glad you finally arrived."

"Hmm."

"Take a seat. I suppose you have some questions."

"I do. Will you answer honestly?"

"Of course."

"It seemed last night as if you have known this whole time exactly where he was. How did you find him?"

"How soon it seems you forget that I can sense anything with my sensory kekkai, no matter how hidden they are."

"So why didn't you inform us sooner? You must have known how frantic we were."

"I knew; however, I also recognized that Yoshimori needed this time away to grow up and have a chance with you."

"What do you mean?"

She laughed at his confused face.

"Did you really think I didn't know that you have loved Yoshimori since you were children?"

"Explain."

With a smile on her face she replied, "Well when I brought Yoshimori home you just stared at him and touched him as if we were Kami himself. You moved your futon to his room and slept by his crib. When he got older you manipulated him into sleeping in your bed almost every night by telling him ghost stories."

Masamori chuckled at those memories.

"When you were a teenager I noticed you looked at Yoshimori with a pained, but adoring look. I knew that I should have told you then, but I was forced to leave the family because of my duties. It pained me to see both of you suffering from your love."

"Wait, he loved me back then?"

"Oh yes. When he looked at you with pure adoration everyone thought it was because he loved you in a brotherly manner, but I knew otherwise. The way he looked at you reminded me of Shuji's loving eyes."

Masamori paused before shouting in an anguished voice.

"I wouldn't have left the family like I did if you had just told me the truth earlier! Yoshi might not have cried because he thought I hated him! Agh!"

She remained silent but looked at him gently.

"Well you have him now. Tell him how you feel, how you have loved him his whole life. Do not let this chance at love slip away. It isn't often a person finds actual love in his or her lifetime."

Her eyes sharpened and she said in a dangerously passive voice, If you hurt him again, I will ensure that you suffer for the rest of your life."

"Yes ma'am."

"You might as well call me mother, you are going to eventually marry Yoshimori."

She rose and left the room laughing at Masamori's bewildered face.


	12. Chapter 12

Super sorry for the delay, but I finally finished! I started school finals so not a lot of free time to type stuff up. This last chapter (the story is done can you believe it!) is dedicated to Blue-hart, tykimikk97, and KuroGoddess who inspired and encouraged me. HAPPY NEW YEARS and a belated Merry Christmas y'all!

FYI: if you haven't caught on, I do NOT own Kekkaishi to my distress.

Be aware that there will be a mature scene in this chapter, it is clearly marked. If you have a problem with an M rated scene then please skip over it. If you are not of appropriate age, then I have warned you and I trust you not to read it.

Masamori stood frozen in a daze, letting the sudden image of Yoshi in a wedding dress clear all other thoughts. He shook himself out of his stupor as the image turned to their honeymoon. Masamori had a light pink twinge on his cheeks as he looked around for Sumiko. He frowned slightly at how he had not noticed her departure. A sigh left his parted lips as he walked towards the window deep in thought. _How will I get Yoshi to be with me? He may have loved me when we were little but he could have found somebody while he was away._ A part of Masamori growled at the idea of **his** Yoshi being with another male. He summoned Kurohime and began his trek back to Yoshimori's apartment. Masamori was about half-way there when he decided to go find Yoshimori's bakery. He was unsure as to whether or not Yoshimori was still concealing his spiritual essence but that was the only way he knew to locate Yoshimori. He grinned when he felt the faint flare of his beloved's presence. _He isn't hiding anymore._

_~Meanwhile at Kēki Kyūden~_

Yoshimori had arrived at the bakery two hours later than he usually would have. He had missed his train by minutes and running across town wasn't easy. So when he arrived red-faced and panting the other employees looked at him curiously with a hint of relief; they had worried when they noticed that their boss wasn't there like normal. Kashi immediately rushed to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm soo sorry Jirou!"

"Uh what are you sorry for Kashi?"

"I invited you to go out with us yesterday and I left you alone! When you just disappeared I got worried that someone did something to you."

Yoshimori just smiled down at his teary-eyed employee and patted his head.

"It's ok Kashi. I'm the one that should be apologizing; for leaving without informing you and for arriving late to work."

One of the other guys there said with a smile, "It's ok for you to be late because you've never taken a holiday and you always stay late working hard to make this bakery successful."

Yoshimori smiled at the murmured agreement of all his employees. He turned and bowed to them

"Thanks you guys. Now let us get to work."

"Hai!"

Yoshimori turned towards his work station and began kneading the dough he had prepared yesterday.

"_*See Yoshi, last night didn't turn out that bad. *"_

"*Ah! Kara where were you last night!? *"

"_*I didn't want to interrupt Yoshi. Aren't you happy that you can love Masamori.*"_

Yoshimori sighed. "*I doubt Masamori would ever love me like I do.*"

"_*You don't know that Yoshimori.*"_

"*I guess. Well Kara I have to work now so talk to you later.*"

_~Timeskip three hours~_

Yoshimori was bringing out a large cake that obscured his vision when he heard the doorbell jingle. He sighed; he had let all of the employees, except for three, go out and have their lunch and now they were super busy.

"Thank you for choosing Kēki Kyūden. Someone will serve you as soon as they can."

He turned to the ladies waiting for him at the counter.

"Here you go ladies. A strawvberry cake with _Happy Anniversary Nana and Iemetsu! _written on the third tier. The cake should serve about one hundred people. Will that be all?"

Instead of hearing a positive response he heard the two ladies whispering.

"Do you see the man that just walked in?"

"Yes! He's quite the looker huh."

"Oh if only I was twenty years younger."

"He still wouldn't have gone for you Kiyome."

"Hmph. You still can't see that I was the prettier one."

Both ladies jumped as Yoshimori cleared his throat.

"Oh yes. Sorry young man."

He repeated the order. They nodded at him but there eyes kept wandering back to the gentleman that had walked in.

"That will be 15,662 yen. Do you need for me to carry it out to your car?"

"Oh yes please. What a polite young man."

"Indeed. Do you have a girlfriend? I have a niece that's about twenty; would you like to meet her?"

"Ah, no thank you ma'am."

"Oh well if you're sure sweetheart."

"Thank you for your business. Enjoy your party ma'am."

Yoshimori sighed before turning back to the kitchen to start working on the next batch of cupcakes. He started as a familiar, deep voice spoke up.

"You handled that well Yoshi."

"Gah! Masamori what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay in the apartment!"

Yoshimori would have screamed more but he froze at the sight of his employees returning from lunch. They were all looking between the two males with wide eyes. Kashi cautiously spoke up.

"Um who is this guy boss?"

Before Yoshi could respond Masamori walked up to Yoshimori, a jealous glint in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Yoshimori and pulled him close.

"I'm his lover. Nice to meet you."

They all gaped at him before Yoshimori struggled out of his arms.

"What are you saying now you baka! Don't believe him! He's totally lying!"

His employees were shocked. They had never seen their boss this flustered; normally he was calm and collected.

"In any case, why are you just standing there!? You aren't paid to just stand around, go to the kitchen!"

He turned and glared at Masamori. Masamori just shrugged and grinned at him.

"I wanted to see where you worked, so I came to see you. For some reason I imagined you wearing a maid outfit."

Yoshimori blushed before turning around and headed back to the counter.

"So how about I wait for you to get off of work and then we can go out to eat something."

Yoshimori just nodded at Masamori, a small smile blooming on his face.

~Timeskip~

Masamori was sipping coffee as he watched Yoshimori clean and lock up the bakery. He grinned at Yoshimori's attempts at subtle glances.

"You know if you keep looking at me like that I may just skip our date and just take you to your bed and ravish you."

Yoshimori flushed but continued to wipe down the counters. He wasn't about to let Masamori get a reaction out of him.

"Psh. We weren't going on a date, it was just a dinner between brothers."

"_*Yoshimori you shouldn't be mean. What if he really meant for your dinner date to be a date between lovers? Just hear him out and maybe you'll finally be with your brother.*"_

"*Kara don't raise my hopes, he didn't mean it like that."

Masamori frowned at Yoshimori's response before replying with a voice tensed by caution.

"What if I don't want to be your brother?"

"*See Kara.*"

The spirit just sighed with a slight tone of frustration.

"I-I understand if you don't w-want to be my b-brother now that you know that we're not actually r-related."

Masamori stood up, letting the chair fall with a loud clatter. He strode over to his crying love.

"Yoshi I meant that I wanted an intimate relationship with you."

Yoshimori whirled around, the tears flying out and striking Masamori. Masamori flinched slightly at the anger in Yoshimori's eyes.

"Oh so you just want to fuck me like some cheap whore!"

He raised his hand as if he was about to slap the taller male. Masamori shocked, caught the hand flying towards his face and pulled the trembling body into his.

"Yoshimori stop! I did not mean it like that! I want you as my lover, as my boyfriend, anything but a whore."

Yoshimori hesitatingly looked up at the man he loved, hope shining in his eyes.

"D-do you mean it?"

"Yes I mean it. So a date tonight?"

"No."

Masamori looked down at his new boyfriend.

"No?"

"I want you to take me home, so that you can show me how much you love me."

"Are you sure love? We haven't even gone on our first date."

Yoshimori shook his head and smiled gently.

"You told me last night that you've been attracted to me since we were little, and I've loved you since I could define love."

With a smirk Masamori whisked Yoshimori out towards the back door, vaguely remembering to lock the door before pulling him onto Kurohime.

~Final Timeskip!~ BEWARE THE LEMON! BEWARE THE LEMON! BEWARE THE LEMON!

Yoshimori's back arched as a rush of burning pleasure ran through his body. He couldn't believe that his love could create such pleasure with just two fingers. Masamori released a husky chuckle at the look of pleasure on his little lovers face. He slipped a third finger into Yoshimori's twitching entrance. A pained groan fell from the smaller males swollen lips. Masamori just continued to gently thrust and expand his digits in the warm tightness.

"Mmm you're so tight. I can't wait to take you. I'll pound into you so hard that you won't be able to walk straight for days. Everyone will know you're somebody's uke, but only I will know what you're pleasured body looks like, my name will be the only name that your body will cry out for."  
>Yoshimori whimpered at the harshly muttered words that blew into his ears.<p>

"Now Masa! Take me now!"

Masamori pulled out his fingers in a swift motion that created a loud squelching sound. Yoshimori cried out in a frenzy of pleasure. A look of confusion passed his face before a pair of large hands guided a long, thick cock that had beads of pre-cum budding at the tip towards his inflamed lips. Masamori's body twitched at the sight of his lovers blushing face. Slowly Yoshimori parted his lips and let his pink tongue come out and slowly lick the tip of his lovers' dick. At the pleasured moan Yoshimori took as much of the penis into his mouth as he could fit. Masamori felt a warm fire build in his body at the sight of his cock sliding in and out of Yoshimori's mouth. He shuddered as Yoshimori looked up at him, his eyes glazed in addiction to the taste of pre-cum and the scent of Masamori's musk. Masamori reluctantly pulled his dick out of Yoshimori's mouth with a pop. He clutched the base of his dick to prevent ejaculating at the sight of Yoshimori's pleasure dazed face, a strand of saliva connecting his dick to the hot mouth that had sucked him just a second ago.

"Lay down on your back, hold your legs apart for me Yoshi."

Yoshimori shivered in pleasure at Masamori's grunted order. Masamori paused to take in the sight of his lover splayed out on the rumpled sheets before guiding his throbbing member to the winking pink hole before him. Yoshimori cried out in pain as Masamori invaded his body, he let go of his legs and clutched on to Masamori's back.

"AHH!"

Masamori paused to let his little lover adjust to the girth of his length. He moaned quietly at the tight heat that surrounded his dick. He was brought out of his stupor when Yoshimori rocked against his body.

"M-move Masa. More! I want more of you!"

Masamori grunted before thrusting into his lovers welcoming body. Yoshimori's neighbors listened with wide eyes as grunts, moans, screams, and suspicious banging noises were heard in the apartment of their usually quiet neighbor. They all blushed when they heard the passionate screams that indicated the end.

Masamori kissed his spent lover before pulling out and lying next to his Yoshi.

"Y-you jerk. I can't feel my legs! Was it really necessary to be so rough?"

Masamori chuckled, "Yes it was. I told you that you wouldn't be able to walk straight."

"Hmph I'll be fine in the morning, you weren't that great."

"A challenge I see."

"N-no Masamori! Stop, don't touch me anymore. I-I'll lose my mind if we do that again."

"Hmm no can do love, you wounded my ego I need to show you just what I can do."

"Ahhh Masamori s-sto. Agh!" *Huff puff* "Ah ah more, m-more Masa!"

END OF LEMON! YOU CAN LOOK AGAIN! END OF LEMON! YOU CAN LOOK AGAIN!

Tokine, Gen, and Sen looked at the building and then back at a paper that Tokine held.

"Are you sure that we can trust this anonymous tipper?"

"Yeah, what if this isn't where Yoshimori lives."

"Well there's only one way to find out."

They went up some flights of stairs before arriving at the apartment that they had been directed to. Sen paused before knocking on the door. They waited a minute before slumping in disappointment.

"Guess this was just another dead end."

They were about to turn and leave when they heard a scream coming from within the apartment. All of them thought, _Yoshimori!_ Before busting the door down and running towards the source of the scream. They all blushed and looked away as they saw their friend in a rather compromising position. They crept away from the door and sat on the sofa in the living room.

"Well we'll just wait for them to f-finish."

"Yeah."

"Hmph."

In the bedroom Masamori pulled the exhausted Yoshimori off of his body before setting him on the bed.

"I'll get the bath ready for you. You just sit there and relax while I talk to those three."

"Ugh why did they have to barge in. I can never look them in the eye again!"

Masamori chuckled from the bathroom before coming back into the bedroom and picking Yoshimori up and carrying him to the steaming bath. Yoshimori moaned in appreciation as the warm water soothed his aching muscles. He grinned as Masamori kissed him before going back into the bedroom to get dressed. Neither of them noticed the faint golden glow emanating from Yoshimori's abdomen.


End file.
